The Tamers meet the InuGang
by Renaki
Summary: Chapter 6 FINALLY up!My first ever fanfic! After they fight a digimon, the Tamers find a well behind their old hangout, wind up in the Feudal Era&come face to face with Inuyasha&co.! How will they get home&what happens when they run into Naraku?UNFINSHED
1. Chapter 1

The Tamers meet the Inu-gang

Hiya! This is my first-ever fanfic so r&r, people! ALL COMMENTS WELCOME!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Inuyasha. (sweatdrops) Life can be so mean!

Summary: After a battle, the Tamers find a well behind their old hangout, wind up in the Feudal Era& come face to face with Inuyasha& his friends! What surprises& dangers will they find along the way? And what happens when they run into Naraku? Let's find out now……….

Ch.1

Nighttime in West Shinjuku. The Tamers& their respective digimon have just discovered a digimon that has biomerged near Tokyo Tower& are now in a battle.

"DIAMOND STORM!" Renamon unleashed hundreds of pieces of diamond on the digimon, but he moves out of harm's way.

"BUNNY BLAST!" Terriermon lets out a fireball& it heads towards the digimon. It gets away again, but Guilmon quickly cuts off his escape route.

"I don't think so!" Guilmon growled. He uses his tail to send him flying.

"Hey, nice one Guilmon!" Terriermon shouted.

Near the Tower, the Tamers are watching the battle from a safe distance, digivices out, trying to figure out who the other digimon is.

Takato , Guilmon's tamer turns to Rika& Henry, Renamon&Terriermon's tamers.

"You got anything yet?"

"No, not yet." Henry said. As soon as he spoke, the data pops up on Rika's digivice.

"Hey, guys; I've got something! It's DarkElecmon," Rika said, reading the description, Champion level. His Lightning Strike'll leave his enemies paralyzed."

Back in the battle, DarkElecmon's back up on his feet, this time ready to fight.

"Well, well look at this." Said Renamon, walking towards him. "You're not trying to run off?"

DarkElecmon smirked. "I was only buying myself some time."

"And just whaddya mean by that!" Terriermon yelled.

DarkElecmon leaped high into the air about to unleash his attack.

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!" He unleashed a gigantic bolt of lightning from the spikes of his fur& it heads directly towards the digimon.

"LOOK OUT!" Renamon shouted. They all scattered in different directions, just barely missing the attack.

"Woah; did you see that!" Takato gasped.

"Yeah," Henry said seriously, "they need our help!"

All three tamers held cards in one hand& digivices in the other.

"DIGI-MODIFY!" They quickly swipe the cards through their digivices. "DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

Back at the battle, DarkElecmon freezes in surprise to see the digi-trio transform into Growlmon, Kyubimon,& Gargomon.

'Uh-oh' he thought to himself. 'This can't be good.' "Ha! You think that scares me! Pathetic." He leaped in the air again.

A/N: That was a mistake.

"LIGHTNING-"

"BUNNY PUMMEL!" Gargomon quickly punched him in the chest before he could again. He uses his large ears to send DarkElecmon flying towards Growlmon.

"WOAH!" he yelled, covering his eyes.

"DRAGON SLASH!" Growlmon used the claw on his right arm& makes a scar in the same spot Gargomon punched him. The force of the blow sends him up in the air again.

THUD! He lands hard on his stomach, right in front of Kyubimon.

"This time you won't get away so easily!" She raised all nine of her tails. "FOX TAIL INFERNO!"

All nine flames head directly toward DarkElecmon. He tries to make a break for it, but it's too late.

"NOOO!" He yelled. His data completely disappeared.

The digital field, surrounding the tower vanished as well.

To be continued………..

Man, writing the first chapter of your first-ever fanfic can take a lot outta ya! I know this chapter was short, but I need some more time think up some more ideas. So again, please r&r!

p.s. Please help me out on ideas for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

The Tamers meet the Inu-gang

Hiya, I'm back with a new chappie! I know you've been wondering when Inuyasha& the gang will come in- Shippo pops into my room well look who's here! It's Shippo!

Shippo: Hi Whatchya doin'?

Me: Well, I was about to get started with the new chapter of the story.

Shippo: Am I in it?

Me: Of course, all of you are in it!

Shippo: Even Inuyasha?

Me: Yep.

Shippo: teasingly How come he's in it? You know he's just a _half-demon_.

Inuyasha bursts in through the door

Inuyasha: growls I heard that you little runt! he picks poor Shippo up by the tail

Shippo: Help! starts crying

Me: Hey! Put him down!

Inuyasha And what if I don't?

Me: smirks Inuyasha-

Inuyasha: gulps

Me: SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!

Inuyasha makes a huge hole in the floor; Shippo hops into my arms

Shippo: Hey, I thought Kagome was the only one that can do that?

Me: This is my story , you know. Anything can happen.

Shippo: Oh yeah.

Me: Let's get back to the story, 'K?

Shippo: 'K.

Inuyasha: groans

Ch. 2

The next day. We find the Tamers& their digimon outside their old hangout.

"Man; that battle last night was pretty intense, huh?" Takato said.

"Oh, please," Rika scoffed, "that DarkElecmon didn't stand a chance."

"I wouldn't say that, Rika," Renamon added, "that Lightening strike was awlfully close."

"Renamon; I didn't know you thought _that_ way." Henry said, surprised.

"Well, sometimes you must look at things in a different perspective." She stated.

"I'll have to agree with you on that." Suddenly a thought pops in his head "You know I just thought of something. Where were Kazu & Kenta last night?"

Just as soon as Henry spoke, Kenta & Kazu came running up the steps towards the hangout.

"Well, speak of the devils." Rika said, unamused.

"Can it, Rika!" Kazu called out. "Yeah! Cut it out!" Kenta added.

Takato looked up. "Where were you to last night? Didn't you hear your digivices go off?"

"Hey, slow down, Chumley." Kazu said. "It just so happens we had somethin' else to take care of."

Rika glared at them. "Yeah right"

Before she could finish, Gaurdromon (A/N: I'm not sure on how to spell that) Kazu's partner, comes up the steps followed by MarineAngemon, Kenta's partner.

"Kazu, you forgot this." Gaurdromon said handing him his Inuyasha notebook.

"Oh, yeah; thanks, pal." Kazu said.

Rika continued to glare at them. "Just as I thought: you two were watching Inuyasha on T.V. last night."

"Hey!" Kenta&Kazu shouted.

Terriermon&Renamon looked at each other.

"Uh, what exactly is Inu….Iny……? That word you just said?" Terriermon asked, confused.

"Yes," Renamon added, "I would like to know myself."

Kenta&Kazu gasped "You mean you don't know what it is?"

Everyone but Rika shook their heads. Kenta&Kazu fell over anime-style."

"You gotta be kidding! It's only the coolest show ever!" They said in unison.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense!" Terriermon said. "Tell us what it is!"

Just then Guilmon & Calumon run over to the rest of the gang.

"Takato!" Guilmon called.

"What is it, boy?" he asked.

"Me& Calumon found something behind the hangout!" he said excitedly.

"Yeah! Come see!" Calumon added happily.

'Well, it's better than listening to those two goggle-heads all day.' Rika said to herself as she followed everyone to the forest behind the hangout.

"Over here!" Guilmon pulled back some branches revealing an old well.

"Man, that thing is ancient!" said Kenta.

"We were playing tag when we found this old well." Calumon hopped onto the edge & started walking along the top of it.

"How far down do you think it goes?" Terriermon wondered.

"It's just a stupid well, anyway; who cares how far it goes." Rika said in her usual bored tones.

Kenta turned to Kazu. "Hey doesn't that well look just like the one on Inuyasha?"

"Dude, that'd be so cool if we could go to Inuyasha's time!" Kazu whispered happily.

"Oh, brother; you two have to be the most stupid people in the world." Rika groaned.

"Why do _you_ always have to butt in, Rika!" Kazu exclaimed. "Yeah! And why do you always have to make fun of everything we say!" Kenta shouted.

"For two reasons," Rika said coolly, (1) you 'lame-brains' never come up with any good ideas, & (2) YOU NEVER MAKE ANY SENSE!" she finished angrily.

While everyone was watching Rika, Kazu&Kenta argue, Calumon tripped over a crack on one of the planks& fell over the side of the well, but immediately clinged to the inside of the well before he could fall over.

"Uh, hello……A LITTLE HELP HERE!" He shouted.

MarineAngemon quickly turned around& saw Calumon.

"Uh-oh. Trouble!" he exclaimed.

"Huh?" Everyone quickly turned around to see Calumon just barely hanging on. "Oh, no! Calumon!" They all rushed over to help him, but suddenly Gaurdromon tripped over a large rock& knocks the rest of the digimon & their tamers off their feet& they all fall inside the well, engulfed by a familiar blue light.

"Aw man! This is not good!" Takato yelled while falling behind the others.

"**WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CLUE, GENIUS!**" Kazu yelled back.

MarineAngemon fell past them. "THIS ISN'T THE TIME!" He shouted.

Everyone seemed to stop in midair, surprised by MarineAngemon's outburst.

"Okaaay……." They all sweatdropped. Suddenly, they all landed on top of each other.

"Ow! My head!" Kenta groaned.

"Your head! At least you don't have a giant robot on your back!" Kazu groaned. "Hey Gaurdromon, GET OF ME, WILL YA!

Gaurdromon, who finally came to, looked down to see Kazu underneath him. "Oh, dear, terribly sorry, Kazu." He got off Kazu& brushed the dust off him.

Henry got up onto his feet. "It felt like we've just traveled through time a minute ago! Someone should check to see where we are."

"Duh, we're inside a well." Kenta said.

"He meant that someone should check _outside_! Geez, what an idiot!" Terriermon groaned.

"I'll go since no one else offered to. Renamon sighed as she made her way to the top of the well, but when she got to the outside, a giant snake demon was waiting for her.

Renamon gasped, but then got into her fighting position. "So, you wanna fight, big boy?" She hissed, flexing her claws. The demon charged towards her, showing his fangs which were already covered in human blood.

Renamon took a huge leap into the air, just barely missing the demon's jaws.

The rest of the gang looked up to see Renamon fighting off the demon.

"Renamon's in a fight!" Takato gasped.

"We've gotta help her!" Guilmon shouted. He let Terriermon& Calumon on his back& leapt towards the top of the well, while Gaurdromon helped the Tamers.

(A/N: I know you've been waiting for the Inu-gumi to show up so here they are!)

We leave the Tamers to find Inuyasha & his friends on their way to the same location.

"Are you sure the Shikon Jewel shard's this way, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah; we're really close. It feels like it's near the well in the forest!" Kagome said.

"We'd better hurry, there's no telling what Naraku's up to this time." Miroku, the lecherous monk, said while groping Sango, the demon slayer's butt.

Sango cringed as soon as he felt his hand stroking her. **"**This is **_definitely not_** the time, you pervert!" She took her hirakotsu,& whacked Miroku off Kirara, the twin-tailed cat demon, & sent him flying.

Shippo, the kitsune demon, watched as Miroku landedon the ground. 'When will he ever learn?' he groaned to him self.

Inuyasha & Kagome sweat dropped. "Why does he always pick the wrong time to do that?" Kagome wondered.

"I don't Miroku gives a damn about that," Inuyasha added gruffly, "he is a lecher after all."

"That's true" Kagome paused as soon as they turn a corner. "Hey look over there!"

"Huh?" They all look up to see the digimon fighting the demon.

"That must be the demon Naraku sent!" Sango suspected, "but what are those other creatures fighting it?"

"I don't know, but it looks like they need help!" Shippo cried.

"Right, let's go, Kirara." Sango said. With a loud roar, Kirara took off.

"We're right behind you, Sango." Kagome called as she, Inuyasha& Shippo picked up the pace.

Miroku finally came to, just to see the rest of the gang far ahead of them.

"Oi! Matte! Wait for me!" He cried as he frantically ran after them.

"Guardian Barrage!" Gaurdromon's missiles hit the snake demon head on, but barely do any damage.

"Wisteria Punch!" Renamon charged at the demon, but he headbutts her, sending her back to her starting point.

This is bad!" Henry exclaimed, holding out his digivice. "It's like we're fighting completely blind here!"

"Yeah, I'm not even getting any data on this guy!" Takato added.

"And none of our cards even work on him!" Kenta worried.

"Hey; I don't think that's even a digimon at all! I think it might be a demon!" Kazu said.

"Ugh. Not this again!" Rika scowled.

"If that _were_ a demon, wouldn't it be cool if Inuyasha came out and"

"ENOUGH!" Rika screamed. Everyone, including the snake demon stopped in their tracks. "I've been to hell& back listening to you two goggle-heads just blabbing away about this stupid demon shit! If you think that I or anyone else would even think that that so called 'Inuyasha' would come out saying"

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Rika quickly put her hands over her mouth.

Kenta gasped. Woah! Rika how'd you do that!"

"Yeah! That was awesome!" Kazu added in surprise.

"Um, I don't think that was Rika." Terriermon pointed out.

"Nani!" They exclaimed, quickly turning around neither prepared for what they saw.

The snake demon was completely destroyed, a cloud of dust appeared covering a shadowy figure, the five Shikon Jewel shards which were implanted in the demons forehead, now in midair; the figure reaching up, catching them& as soon as the dust cleared, everyone gasped in complete shock, but the faces on Kenta&Kazu were the most priceless of all.

"Inu…..Inu…Inuyasha……" They both fainted at the same time.

Inuyasha: Hey, you can't just end it here!

Me: Don't worry, Inuyasha, the story's not over yet.

Shippo: Yeah, it's only the end of the chapter.

Inuyasha: Oh, well in that case, the next chapter had better be even better than this one.

Kagome, Sango & Miroku all enter the room

Miroku: What? The chapter's over already?

Kagome: Well it's your fault for groping Sango! she slaps him

Sango: That's right, hentai! she whacks him again

Me: Um, guys I'm trying to finish up here!

Everyone: Sorry

Me: As I was saying…. If you wanna find out what happens next, please review!

Inuyasha: Yeah & no flames he unsheathes his Tetsaiga or else!

Me: Thanx, Inu. And I'd like to send a special shoutout to Burning Passion & Dark Tamer for being my 1st 2 Reviewers!

Kagome: And if any of you other fans send in really good reviews, we'll post shoutouts to you guys at the end of the next chapter.

Me : See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

The Tamers Meet the Inu-Gang 

Hey guys, I'm back! And I'm really sorry for the delay.

Inuyasha: Speakin' of which, what took ya?

Kagome: Inu, she's been busy with school lately&she needed some time off.

Shippo: School? Oh, you mean like you, Kagome?

Kagome: Yeah, but she's in college, so it's a _lot_ harder.

Me: Uh, guys; let's just get back to the story.

Ch. 3

Unbeknownst to the Tamers and Inu's-gang, they were all being watched by the evil demon Naraku, who was hiding in his castle. 'Excellent. The distraction worked just as I planned.' He thought to himself.

Kaugra, one of Naraku's reincarnations, appeared behind him. "What do you mean 'your distraction worked '?" she asked.

"Why else do you think I even placed the well in the present time? Just to lure the 'Tamers' here." Naraku said evilly.

Kanna, the other reincarnation of Naraku, looked up from her mirror. "You mean you know of them, Naraku-sama?"

"Yes, and those creatures with them. The creatures, of should I say 'pests' are under the control of humans and that fact alone sickens me. But," he said, pulling out a few tainted Shikon Jewel shards, "with a few adjustments, they'll all be under my command. Kukukuku."

Meanwhile, everyone else has made it to the village, where Kenta&Kazu finally wake up in Kaede's hut.

"Man; I feel like I got hit in the head by a truck!" Kazu moaned.

"Me, too; did you get its license number?" Kenta groaned. "Hey, where are we anyway?" he asked coming to his senses.

"Dunno, last thing I remember seein' was Inuyasha." Kazu said.

"What! You remember that, too?" gasped Kenta.

Just then, Kaede walked into the hut, carrying some herbs from her garden.

"Ah, I see ye two have finally awaken. I heard ye had taken quite a fall back there when Inuyasha fought that demon." She said.

"So it's true! That was Inuyasha we saw back there! Man I feel like a total doofus!" Kazu groaned.

Kaede placed a pot of water over the fire she started earlier. "What is this 'doof-us'," she asked Kazu, "that be ye name child?"

Kazu's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates. "WHA-?"

Kenta started laughing as though it was the funniest thing in the world. "Yeah! That's _his_ name alright!" he said as he started rolling around on the floor.

Kazu glared angrily at him. "Well, if _I'm_ a doofus, then that makes _you_ a double-doofus! Let's not forget you that you fainted in front of Inuyasha, too."

"Oh, yeah!" Kenta shot back, "well, then that makes _you_ a triple-doofus 'cause you did it before me!"

"WHY YOU!" Kazu growled, his veins popping out at the top of his head.(A/N: you know, those red arrows that appear when the characters are mad, anyway, back to the fic).

Kaede sweat dropped. 'I take it that isn't his name.' She thought.

This pointless banter would've continued if a loud scream hadn't come from outside the hut.

"Hey, what was that?" Kenta asked.

"Sounds like Miroku's up to his old tricks yet again," Kaede sighed, "when will he ever learn to leave Sango alone?"

"Dude, this I gotta see!"

They all got up and walked out of he hut, but to their surprise, Sango wasn't beating up Miroku, but instead…

"RIKA!" Kazu and Kenta watched in shocked as she beat Miroku to a pulp.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU HIT ON ME! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW OLD I AM!" she yelled as she kicked Miroku's back….hard

"OW! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! OUCH! MY INTENTIONS WERE PURE! OW!"

He shouted painfully with every kick.

"Okay; I'm guessin' somethin' happened while we were out cold." Kazu concluded.

"Oh yeah." Said Guilmon. "Renamon, would you do the honors?"

"Unless Rika wants to…"

"No; you go ahead, Renamon." Miroku started to get up, but Rika punched him back down again.

"All right. It all started when we got to the village. Apparently Inuyasha heard what Rika said about him and he wasn't at all happy about it."

Flashback

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY!"_

"_I don't need to repeat myself, especially to a hanyou!" Rika shot back._

"_Rika, how could you say that?" Renamon gasped._

"_No, she's right. I am a hanyou. But I don't take that kinda backsass from no human!" he snapped._

"_Inuyasha! Stop it! You're being so stubborn!" Kagome shouted._

"_Being stubborn 'bout what, wench? When that bitch over there started it!" Inu pointed at Rika. _

_Everyone gasped. "WHAT! Oh no, it's on now!" Rika yelled getting in a fighting stance._

_Inu cracked his knuckles. "Keh. So now you wanna fight, huh. Well bring it on!"_

_Renamon and Kagome looked at each other and sweatdropped._

(Guilmon and Calumon appear in the room)

Guilmon: Boy we sure are sweatdropping a lot in this chapter aren't we.

Calumon: Yeah, I'll say.

Me: Guys? What are you doing!

G&C Nothing, bye!(they disappear)

"_I suppose Inuyasha has a lot of growing up to do in his mind?" Renamon asked._

_Kagome sighed. "You have no idea. And Rika…"_

"_No; but she doesn't like to be taken lightly. All the part of her being a tomboy."_

"_Wow; I can't believe Kenta&Kazu are missin' everything!" Terriermon laughed._

"_Yeah." Guilmon chimed in._

_Rika and Inuyasha charged at each other, but Miroku quickly jumps in between them, grabbing Rika by the hands._

"_What the hell are you doing! Let me go!" Rika shouted, angrily._

"_Please do not fight him. I cannot let such beauty go to waste." Miroku seemingly pleaded._

'_What the-!" Inu thought _

"_Didn't you hear me the first time, you stupid Bouzou!"_

"_I will, but on one condition- please bear my children."_

_Everyone gaped in shock(except Sango who was flaming mad). Suddenly Rika yelled so loudly it shook the entire village(OK maybe not that loud, but it was pretty damn close)._

'_Oh, dear.' Renamon thought._

'_What an unexpected turn of events.' Gaurdromon added_.

-End of Flashback-

Kenta and Kazu were laughing so hard tears were streaming down their faces.

"Oh, wow, that's the funniest thing I ever heard!" Kenta laughed.

"Dude, ya got that right!" Kazu added.

Rika glared at them with fire in her eyes. "I swear if you two mention that to anyone outside this group, I'll knock you both straight to hell! Got it!"

They both stopped laughing. "Yes ma'am!"

"Rika sure knows how to take things in her own hands." Shippo said.

"She sure does." Sango replied.

Inuyasha just keh'd.

Me: So what'd ya think?

Kagome: I loved it; especially the way Rika handled Miroku.

Sango: Yeah; couldn't have done a better job myself. You go, girl!

Rika: Thanx. 'Course it's all up to the fans whether this story goes on or not.

Me: Yeah and speakin' of which, special shoutouts to Destiny Flame, Sakuno629, TUF STUF II- Henrika foreva-II and Inuyahasgirlfriend forever for their awesome reviews for chapter 2. And guys; I can't keep stressing this enough but **please** review. (puppy dog pout). See Ya!


	4. Chapter 4

The Tamers Meet the Inu-Gang

Heya! I'm back; I know I hadn't gotten that many reviews for the last chapter, but I'll hope I'll get more for this one. I'll even accept flames if it'll help my writing get better. (Just don't make 'em too hot, 'K?)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Digimon.(that goes for all chapters).

Ch.4

It had been 4 hours since the Tamers first landed in Feudal Japan, & back in west Shinjuku, their families had gathered at Rika's house, all very concerned about their children.

"What are we going to do? It's been hours & our children still haven't come home yet." Mr. Wong, Henry's father said, worried.

"I know; it's not like them to be _this _late, especially Takato." Mrs. Matsuki, Takato's mom replied.

Mr. Yamaki, the former leader of Hypnos stepped forward. "Listen everyone; I know you're all worried about your children…"

"Worried! My baby's probably out there all alone with no one to protect her." Mrs. Nonaka, Rika's mother sobbed.

The thought of this made tears flow out of the other mother's eyes.

Rika's grandmother put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Now Makino, there's no need to worry about her; she's a tough girl& she has Renamon to protect her wherever she may be. And her friends have their digimon& I know for a fact that they wouldn't let anything happen to them."

"Well put, Ms. Nonaka; I couldn't have said it better myself." Said Yamaki.

Upon hearing this, everyone's spirits were slightly lifted.

OoOoOo Change in POV OoOoOo

Back in the feudal era, Kazu & Kenta were talking to Takato & Henry about all of the adventures of the Inu-gang that they had seen on the T.V. show. While this was going on, Rika was showing Kagome & Shippo how to play the Digimon card game. To say the least, they were very amazed at how well these cards worked in different methods of attack & defense.

Shippo picked up one of the modify cards & examined it. "These cards are amazing, Rika. What kind did you say these were?"

"They're Digimon cards. You can collect them to trade with your friends or play the game. The card you're holding is a digivolution card."

"Digivoultion?" Kagome & Shippo asked curiously.

Rika looked toward the sky. "Renamon?" The vixen digimon in question appeared before them. "Yes, Rika?"

Rika whispered in her ear. "I don't see why not." Renamon smiled.

"Kagome, I'm going to need that card for a sec." Kagome handed Rika the card & she swiped it through her digivice. Kagome & Shippo watched in awe as Renamon began to digivolve.

Meanwhile, in another part of the village, some of the children were playing with Guilmon, Terriermon & Calumon; one of the girls stopped when she sees a bright light in the distance (Renamon's digivolution).

'What's that light?' she thought. She ran towards the light; Guilmon & Terriermon followed her.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Terriermon called out.

"Yeah. Wait for us!" Calumon and the other children quickly caught on & ran after them. Seeing this, the adults also stopped what they were doing & went over to their children; by the time they got there Renamon finished digivolving into Kyubimon.

'So. This is digivolution.' Kagome thought wondrously.

The adults started to whisper amongst themselves, all of them in awe of Kyubimon's appearance.

The children all gathered around Kyubimon & started to pet her. Seeing this, Rika actually smiled. 'Looks like you've made some new friends, Kyubimon.' She told her.

'I believe you're right, Rika.' She smiled warmly at them.

Shippo walked up to Kyubimon to get a better look. As he looked at her, the spirit of a fox very similar to her appeared before him. Astonished, Shippo rubbed his eyes. 'I must be seeing things!' he gasped to himself. He looked again, seeing the same fox spirit.

"Hello? Earth to Shippo." Kagome teased. "Are you there?"

Shippo bounced back to reality. "Huh? Oh...um yeah Kagome."

"You sure? You looked like you saw a ghost."

"No. I'm okay." Shippo said warily.

After an hour resting in the village, Inuyasha insisted that the gang continue their search for Naraku. Along the way, the Tamers told the gang about some of their adventures, including battling the D-Reaper. All of them(except Inuyasha who was ahead of them) listened with widened eyes shocked by all of the close calls they've had with their partners.

Suddenly Kilala started growling & this caught everyone's attention.

"Kilala, what's wrong?" Sango asked.

She then transformed into her true form, catching the digimon by surprise.

"Wow! Talk about a growth spurt!" Terriermon gasped "Hey Kazu, what just happened here & why?"

"Kilala just transformed into her true self; & she only does _that_ when there's trouble!"

Inuyasha, noticing the rest of the gang wasn't following anymore leapt over to them. "Hey what's the holdup?" His question was soon answered when the Tetsaiga started shaking against him. Inuyasha whirled around, katana at the ready & sure enough, Sesshomaru was right in front of them.

"Well, it looks like we've crossed paths again, little brother."

'Aw nuts!' The Tamers panicked.

Me: Sorry to keep you guys there for so long just to be left at a cliffhanger.

Terriermon: Hey, momentie. We understand.

Renamon: You've just been having a bad case of writer's block, that's all.

Henry: Yeah. I'm sure the fans will forgive you.

Me I hope so. Oh, & speaking of the fans, I'd like to thank Sakuno Miyara & Truly Wicked for sending in their reviews for Ch.3 & expect chapter 5 in the distant future (unless you send helpful ideas with your reviews for this chapter). See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

The Tamers Meet the Inu-Gang

Hey thanx for all the reviews for the story so far, guys! I really appreciate it and…

(Sesshomaru appears, Tokajin in hand)

Sesshy: This Sesshomaru does not want to wait any longer for the story to continue. (his eyes turn blood red) Understand!

Me: (sweatdrop) Don't worry Lord Sesshomaru. (gulp) I'm on it.

Ch.5

"And just what are _you _doin' here, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growled.

"I'm here for the Tetsaiga, what else." He said in his usual cold voice.

"Oh, really…: Inu drew out his Tetsaiga, "well you ain't gettin' it!" It transformed into its killer size.

Sesshomaru drew out his broad sword , the Tokajin. "I see you're protecting those humans," he said, looking at the Tamers. "funny how you seem to grow fonder of them every time we meet." Giving his usually cold smile he added "Pathetic."

The digimon jumped beside them. "And just who are you calling pathetic?" Kyubimon asked coolly, getting in her fighting stance.

"Yeah! They're our friends!" Guilmon growled. "Friends? Ha!" Sesshomaru laughed harshly. "Anyone who tags along with humans is pathetic in my eyes."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Two voices called from up above.

"Huh?" Everyone looked up and saw Ah-Un appearing out of the clouds.

"Woah; what is that?" Henry gasped.

"That's Ah-Un; it's a horse demon." Kenta said, all-knowingly.

Kazu jumped in. "Dude, how many times do I have to tell ya! It's a dragon demon!"

"No way! It's _totally_ a horse!"

Kazu scoffed. "Can a horse fly up in the air? _I think not!_ It's a dragon!"

"Horse!"

"Dragon!"

"HORSE!"

"DRAGON!" (A/N: If anyone can tell me what Ah-Un is, let me know in reviews!)

Takato slapped his hand against his forehead and groaned. "Ugh. Here we go again!"

While this was going on, Ah-Un landed a few feet away from them and Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru's "servant" and Rin, a human girl,(let me repeat that: a _human_ girl) got of and went over to Sesshomaru.

"There you are, milord; we've been looking all over for you."

"Yes. Rin has missed Lord Sesshomaru." Rin added with a smile.

Jaken looked over at Kazu and Kenta. "Lord Sesshomaru, why are those two humans arguing?"

Sesshomaru only closed his eyes. "Just making complete and utter imbeciles of themselves." He started to walk over towards the rest of the group, then stops. "Jaken…"

"Yes, milord?"

"Protect Rin. Things are about to get ugly." He said seriously as he continued.

"Yes, milord." Jaken said with a sigh. 'Why am I always protecting this little brat?' he thought as he motioned Rin to safety behind a large bolder.

Meanwhile, Kazu and Kenta are _still_ arguing (like the Bakas they are) until-

"ENOUGH!" Sesshomaru roared furiously. They froze instantly.

Rika smirked. 'It's about time someone put those two in their place.'

"I've had enough of this foolishness! Now, give me the Tetsaiga so I can be on my way!"

"Keh. Like I said before, Sesshomaru, you ain't gettin' it!" A giant swirl of wind surrounded the katana. "KAZE NO KIZU!"

He launched the Wind Scar at him, but Sesshomaru swiftly dodged it, knocked the Tetsaiga out of his hand ad used his poison claws to pin him to the ground.

"INUYASHA!" they all gasped

"Woah! Did you see that!" Terriermon said, astonished.

"Yeah, but I don't believe it!" Henry shouted. "He knocked the Tetsaiga right out of Inuyasha's hands!"

"Uh, speaking of which, demon katana at 10:00!" Takato shouted.

They all looked up to see Tetsaiga, still in its killer form flying right at them.

"Someone grab it!" Shippo yelled.

Kazu smirked. "I got this one." He ran towards the demon blade and took a huge leap in the air.

"Be careful, Kazu! It's razor sharp!" Miroku warned him.

"I can't look, tell me when it's over, Takato!" Guilmon covered his eyes.

The Tamers, except Rika and Takato, Calumon and MarineAngemon did the same. But instead of slicing Kazu in half, like everyone expected to happen, he swiftly caught it by the handle; it reverted back to its normal size as he landed safely on the ground.

"Yeah! Now how do ya like that!" Kazu bragged (A/N: Just dumb luck)

Everyone else uncovered their eyes and looked at him in complete shock.

"No way!" Takato gasped.

"He-he caught it. He actually caught it!" Sango marveled.

"Absolutely…" Kagome started

"Amazing…" Kyubimon finished.

"Yeah! Now send it back to Inuyasha before he gets poison clawed to death!" Miroku said, knocking everyone back to reality.

"You got it, Miroku. Hey Inyuasha! Catch!" Kazu skillfully tossed the Tetsaiga back to Inuyasha.

Meanwhile…

"There's nothing that can stop me now, little brother." Sesshomaru's claws dug deeper into his arms, the poison started slowly spreading throughout the left half of Inuyasha's body.

'Damn! I can't break loose!' he thought. At that moment, the Tetsaiga caught the corner of his eye.

He gave Sesshomaru a smug smirk. "Hey, Sesshomaru; I'd look out if I were you!" He kicked him square in the jaw, causing him to let go of Inuyasha; he swiftly grabbed the Tetsaiga.

"BAKURYUHA!" He launched Tetsaiga's strongest attack at Sesshomaru, before he could get out of the way, the attack sent him flying."

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Rin and Jaken started to go over to him, but a large cloud of dust from the aftermath of the attack blocked everyone's view. When the dust cleared, everything around them was destroyed from the attack. Except for Sesshomaru, who was found unconscious at the bottom of a large cliff.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Daijoubu?" asked Rin once they reached him

"Yes, Rin; I am alright. I've endured far worse pain than that."

The Tetsaiga's blade slammed into the ground; Inuyasha leaned up against the handle panting heavily. The rest of the gang went over to him.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said warily.

He looked up at her. "Don't worry about me, Kagome. I'm…" the pain from the poison in his body caused him to faint.

Upon seeing this, the Tamers gathered around him.

"Inuyasha! Dude are you okay?" Kazu shouted, trying to snap him out of it, but to no avail.

Henry placed a hand onto his forehead; sweat was all across his brow. "He's running a fever. The poison from Sesshomaru's claws must be spreading!"

MarineAngemon slowly lifted one of the arms of his haroi and saw that his left half was almost completely purple. He made worried chirping noises at Kenta.

He instantly understood. "It's spreading alright and fast! What are we gonna do!"

"We have to get him to a village immediately. Otherwise, who knows what'll happen." Kyubimon stated seriously.

"You're right! Let's go!" replied Shippo and he transformed.

Takato and Miroku gently carried Inuyasha over to him; Gaurdromon and Guilmon helped him lay down on his back. Kenta, Miroku and Sango got on Kilala's back and flew off, while Takato, Henry and Rika followed on Kyubimon, lastly, Kazu, the rest of the digimon and Kagome were on Shippo, watching over Inuyasha.

Jaken looked up and saw them. "Ack! Milord, they're leaving! Aren't you going after them!"

"No, Jaken. Defeating Inuyasha in this state would be far too easy. Besides," he said while walking away. "it only makes the challenge of taking Tetsaiga more worth the wait."

Jaken just stood there completely flabbergasted. 'I don't believe this! Sometimes I just don't know if I'll ever understand him.' He and Rin climbed onto Ah-Un and took off after the lord of the western lands.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Unknown to either party, surrounded by Naraku's poison insects, Kaugra and Kanna watch from the shadows.

"We have them spotted; they're headed towards a village west of here." Kaugra said.

Naraku's image appeared in Kanna's mirror. "Excellent. You know what to do."

"Right. Those brats won't know what hit them." She laughed evilly as she flew off.

Me: (yawns) Well, that should be enough for one chapter.

Guilmon: Is Naraku gonna be in the next one?

Takato: Hey, if he is , we'll get 'im, right?

Me --; well, I don't know about that

Rika: (angrily) what do you mean by that!

Me: (smirks evilly)

Kenta: Huh?

Kazu: Uh-oh; I think she has somethin' evil planned for us.

Me: Hey, I don't wanna spoil the story for the readers! And speakin' of which, I'd like to thank Saburo-the-flamer, Rika24, LanHikari2000x and Sakura-Rana-Hime for reviewing Chapter 4.

Rika: (angrily) You'd better tell us right now!

Me: See ya! (I run out of the room)

Rika: Hey! You get back here! (she chases me)

Me: (while running) Oh, and by the way; please review my other stories, 2, separately please! (I notice Rika and run faster)


	6. Chapter 6

-Renamon teleports into the room-

Renamon: Hello. You're probably wondering where Renaki is right now. Well…

-I am now shown in a hospital bed with a broken arm and leg, three large lumps coming out of my skull and swirly eyes.-

Renamon: She has been put out of commission for a while, thanks to my tamer, Rika Nonaka. Rika, any comments on that?

Rika: Well, I finally got her to tell me what would happen in the chapter, and even though it won't be good, it was enough for me.

-I come out of my trance-

Me: -angrily- Well, it'd better be, 'cause now I won't be able to put up chapter 7, 'till next month because of you.

Rika: Rrr…what did you say!?

Renamon: Rika, calm down. Let's just continue.

Rika: Okay, but the end's not gonna be pretty…

Ch.6

The sun was setting when the gang reached their destination. The village's medicine woman treated Inuyasha and he is now resting comfortably. Kazu and Kenta are still watching over him.

"I'm glad Inuyasha's gonna be okay." Kenta said with relief.

"Yeah, me too. That was a pretty nasty hit he took back there. But it was pretty cool how he used the Backlash Wave on him, huh?"

"Yeah, Totally. I didn't think he could use it anytime he wanted, though."

"Dude, why do you always gotta ruin the moment?"

"Hey, I was just sayin'-."

Just then, Calumon and MarineAngemon appeared next to them.

Kazu looked down and saw them. "Hey, you guys; you wanted to check on Inuyasha, too?"

Calumon nodded. "Uh-huh." MarineAngemon agreed.

"Kenta smiled. "Well, come on up."

MarineAngemon sat in Kenta's lap, while Calumon sat in Kazu's. " I wonder what the others are up to right now."

"Probably just gettin' ta know each other better, either that or figuring out a way to defeat Naraku."

"Yeah."

-

In the hot springs near the village, the girls were taking a bath. Rika had just told Kagome and Sango how she and the other Tamers knew about their adventures.

"So that's how Kazu and Kenta already knew about Ah-Un?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah; and they know about what happened between Sango's brother and Naraku."

"So, do you think they know of a way to save Kohaku?" Sango asked.

"I don't think so; the day those two bakas use their brains will be the day it snows in July." Rika told her.

"Snows in July? I don't understand."

"It's an expression, Sango." Kagome replied. "It means it won't happen."

"Oh." She said, sounding slightly crestfallen.

Rika noticed this. "Don't worry, though. We'll figure out a way to save him _and_ defeat Naraku."

"Rika's right. We're all in this together."

"Thanks you guys."

They all got out of the hot spring and started to dry off. Sango's hair gently blew in the breeze, revealing the scar on her back. "It's just…"

They turned to her. "What is it, Sango?" Kagome asked, concerned.

"Sometimes I wonder how he's getting along without me."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Especially once we pull him away from Naraku's grasp."

Rika looked to her right and said, "Well, it looks like those two are getting along."

Kagome and Sango turned around and smiled.

-

Kyubimon and Shippo were looking at the stars, just enjoying each other's company. He was curled up against her, while she had her tails wrapped safely around him. She nuzzled him gently.

"Oka-san used to do that." Shippo said softly.

"Hmm…?" Kyubimon asked.

"My mother…she used to do that when she was alive…" Tears started forming in Shippo's eyes.

"Shippo…" Kyubimon couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor kit. "Shippo. I'm sorry."

"What?" He wiped the tears away. "No; it's nothing." He paused hesitantly.

"Hey, Kyubimon; can I tell you something?"

She nodded. "Yes…"

"I-."

At that moment, Kyubimon started growling.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Trouble…inside the village."

Shippo leapt onto her back. "We'd better check on the others."

Kyubimon then ran off.

-

The warning bells rang throughout the village, which suddenly broke into pandemonium. Inuyasha, Kazu Kenta, Calumon and MarineAngemon quickly ran outside.

"What the hell's goin' on?" shouted Kazu.

"Dunno…maybe a demon?"

Inuyasha jumped to one of the rooftops. He sniffed the air. 'That scent. It can't be…' He leapt off in the direction of the scent.

"What-? Hey wait for us, Inuyasha!" Kazu and Kenta quickly made their way though the crowd.

-

Kaugra had launched a surprise attack on the village. The other digimon had digivolved and are now fighting her.

"PHYRO BLASTER!" Growlmon launched his attack, but Kaugra swiftly moved out of the way.

"DANCE OF BLADES!" She used her fan to launch the attack back at Growlmon, but before it could connect, Gargomon jumped in between them.

"GARGO LASER!!" The lasers broke through Kaugra's attack and headed for her.

"Pathetic." She jumped off the feather before the attack struck.

Takato glared angrily at her. "KUSO! She's too fast!" "Yeah! What's with her anyway!?" Henry replied.

At that time, the others joined them. "Guys!" Rika turned to them. "About time you bozos showed up."

Kenta glared at her. "Hey, we're here, aren't we!?"

Kazu looked up. "So, Kaugra's up to her old tricks again, huh?" Kagome prepared one of her arrows. "Yeah." She fired at Kaugra, who merely moved out of the way.

"DANCE OF THE DRAGON!!" She launched her strongest attack at them.

"Everyone scatter!" Sango cried. Kirara dove in and scooped up Kazu and Kenta while Shippo transformed and rescued the other Tamers. But before the digimon could get away far enough, the attack caught them off guard and caused a direct hit.

"AAAHH!!" they yelled in pain. As soon as it hit, the Tamers felt the force of the attack. Inuyasha looked on wide-eyed. "What!!?"

"The Tamers have a strong connection with their partners in battle, so when their partners take a hit, they feel it as well." Kaugra smirked evilly.

"Damn you, wench. What're you plannin' anyway!?" Inuyasha aimed the Tetsaiga at her.

"Humph! Wouldn't you like to know..."

-

"KAZE NO KIZU!!!"

"DANCE OF THE DRAGON!!!" Both attacks were launched simultaneously; Kaugra was hit by the wind scar, only taking minimal damage, but her attack was heading for him.

"Inuyasha!! Look out!!" Kagome cried. The tamers quickly swiped their cards.

"DIGIMODIFY!! HYPER-SPEED ACTIVATE!!!" The digimon quickly got in front of him. "DIGIMODIFY!! POWER ACTIVATE!!"

"GARGO LASER!!"

"FOX-TAIL INFERNO!!"

"PHYRO-BLASTER!!"

"KAHUNA WAVES!!"

"GAURDIAN BARRAGE!!" All five attacks were launched into Kaugra's before it could reach its target, when they hit, the attack broke apart, creating a giant smokescreen, blinding everyone in the process.

"Where'd this smoke come from?" Shippo gasped in-between coughs.

"I think the digimon must be using it as a barrier to get Inuyasha away from Kaugra!" Kazu told him.

Just then, Gaurdromon broke through, carrying Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Kagome asked as Growlmon, Kyubimon, and Gargomon de-evolved.

"Yeah, but that was too close. She's gotten too fast somehow."

"Hey, Miroku! Do you think you can get rid of this fog?"

He quickly undid the rosary on his hand. "Considerate it done, Kenta. Everyone get behind me!" The all got out of the way. "KAZANA!!"

Miroku's wind tunnel flew open, sucking in the smokescreen, but before he could suck in Kaugra, many of Naraku's poisonous insects appeared, and Kaugra took this as her chance to escape.

Rika's eyes widened. 'Saimyosho.' "Miroku! You've got to close your wind tunnel; Naraku's poisonous insects!!" Miroku quickly complied just as the Saimyosho got near them.

-

"Oh wow! That was close!" Henry gasped. "Boy, I'll say!" Gargomon agreed.

Just then, Kagome looked up. "I sense a sacred jewel shared." She said worriedly. "There's a lot of them too!"

They all gasped.

"That's gotta be-." Takato started.

Kazu and Kenta jumped in. "Naraku!!"

Inuyasha growled. "Everyone stay on alert! Gaurdromon, set me down."

"Right!" As everyone went down, an evil laugh emerged from the shadows.

"Uh guys, did you hear that?" Calumon asked, while cautiously looking around as Kirara started snarling.

-

Suddenly, three screams pierced through the night. Everyone whirled around to see Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon had collapsed to the ground, holding their heads in pain. The Tamers ran over to them.

"Guilmon!" Takato shouted. "Guilmon what's wrong!?"

"I…I don't know… I feel funny all over…" he growled.

"Rika…I feel…strange…" Renamon groaned.

'No! This can't be happening!' Rika panicked.

"Terriermon…." Henry caressed him, his eyes widening in fear for his partner.

Terriermon yelled. "Henry, something bad's goin' down. I can feel it!!"

"How right you are…" a familiar evil voice sneered from above. MarineAngemon was the first to look up, and he chirped in horror at what he saw. A very large eye amidst a swirling black vortex of evil demonic aura. He quickly flew down into Kenta's pocket in fear as Naraku revealed himself to them in his barrier, saimyosho flying all around him.

He smirked. "Well it looks like we meet again, Inuyasha."

The Tetsaiga turned crimson red. Inu snarled. "Naraku…what the hell's your plan this time!?" he leapt up and swung the katana, releasing a huge amount of energy at Naraku's barrier.

Kazu and Kenta looked on with sparkles in their eyes. "Awesome..." However, despite Inuyasha efforts, when the attack broke away, the barrier was still there. "Aw nuts!" they scowled in disappointment.

Shippo sweatdropped. 'Rika was right. Those guys _are_ idiots!'

Naraku chuckled evilly to himself. "Come now, Inuyasha; you should know by now that you can't break down my barrier with that futile attack." He looked up, and then continued, "And as for my plan, it's right under your nose."

"What?" Upon hearing collective gasps from his friends, he turned around and looked in shock. Behind him Rika, Takato, and Henry had all been knocked out by what looked like their partners, with a few key differences.

-

Renamon now had dark purple fur cascading down her body, instead of her yellow; fire red eyes in place of her usual aquamarine, and lastly, replacing the symbols on her legs, there was a skull on both.

Guilmon's eyes were also fire red, and his entire hide was now black, with the exception of the places that were usually white, which were now golden in color; the hazard sign was now glowing as well. (If that wasn't trouble enough!)

Finally, like his comrades, Terriermon also had fire-red eyes. His fur was now black and taking place of his green markings, there were now dark blue. The horn on his head had become longer, being sharp enough to pierce through the heart.

Naraku laughed evilly as the gang gathered around the now fallen tamers.

Miroku caressed Rika's head in his arms and snarled. "So, your plan was to take over the minds and bodies of the digimon all along, then!?"

The others, except Kazu and Kenta looked in shock. "What?"

"Well; unlike a certain hanyou, you've figured out only part of my plan. And for those two nimrods who are always arguing like udder imbeciles, it was _I _who placed the well in the present era…just to lure you here and seal the fate of you and your friends."

Their eyes grew larger than their heads. Kazu slapped his forehead. "Dude, I don't believe this…this… **bullshit**!!"

"I know! Being dissed by a bad guy! How low can you get!!"

Kazu bonked him on the head, a large lump now growing out of his skull.

"Doofus! I meant Naraku just did this only to take control of the digimon and use them to get all the sacred jewel shards to become the most powerful demon of all time!!!" he finished angrily, glaring at Naraku.

"Well; perhaps at least one of them isn't a complete imbecile after all." Naraku replied, giving Kenta a cold stare. "Hey!!" Kenta retorted, earning another, even harder bonk on the head from Kazu, this time knocking him out temporarily.

"And now, I shall take my leave." Naraku continued with a sneer. "Come, my minions; we can finish them off later."

The evil threesome bowed in compliance. "Hai…Naraku-sama." They said evilly as the Saimyosho picked up Terriermon and Guilmon and Renamon leapt off after them. "Oh…" Naraku stopped short, taking out one last tainted sacred jewel shard. "I almost forgot. The most important part…the key to digivolution itself."

'What is he talking about?' Kagome thought in fear. Her question was then answered as the last sacred jewel shard then flew past her, and into the head of poor Calumon, who was now crying in pain.

"CALUMON!!" they all gasped.

"HELP!!" He cried between sobs.

They all watched in complete shock as the little digimon was now being forced upward towards Naraku and the others and the color of his fur started changing. Inuyasha snarled. "Damn you to hell!! That's low even for you, you bastard!!!" he started to unleash the wind scar, but Kagome stopped him.

"No don't Inuyasha; if you use your wind scar, you might destroy the digimon!"

Inuyasha reluctantly tucked away the Tessaiga. For a few moments, the others tried every attack to break through Naraku's barrier as he and the others made their getaway.

-

Seeing this, made little Shippo's blood boil over. "Oh, no you don't!!" He leapt off of Sango's shoulder and ran after them. "KITSUNE-BI!!" He launched his strongest attack as an attempt to stop him.

Naraku, even though he was clearly annoyed, didn't even turn around to attack back, instead remarked. "Please handle these imbeciles…SkullRenamon…"

SkullRenamon sneered. "With pleasure, Naraku-sama." She then faced the little fox. "EMERALD BLAST!!!" she cried. She then launched a similar, yet more powerful form of the diamond storm, and knocked him out. He screamed as he fell to the ground.

Kirara leapt up and caught the kitsune just before he crashed.

But before anyone could do anything else, Naraku had escaped amidst his miasma, his evil laugh now echoing throughout the night.

-

Kazu and the reawakened Kenta now pounded the ground where Naraku was standing, now shedding tears of shame. "Man…why couldn't we see it was a trap!!?" Kenta said between sobs.

"I know…it's all our faults…" Kazu agreed.

Gaurdromon placed a metal hand against their backs, trying to calm them down. "You didn't know it was a trap. Besides, didn't you tell me Naraku was cunning at pulling off those kinds of tricks?"

Inuyasha snarled, silencing him. "What this bucket of bolts is trying to say is, whatever Naraku's tryin' ta pull, he won't get away with it…and no matter what it takes…" he said, looking toward the starlit sky, "...we'll take him down!"

Kazu and Kenta looked over towards their friends, who were slowly coming to. Both turned pale with the same thing on their minds: 'Those guys aren't gonna like this!!'

Rika: Told ya the ending wasn't pretty.

Me: Hey, it's better than nothing; I had a hard time putting this chapter together. Having a major case of writer's block plus you beating the crap out of me didn't help either. -sticks out tongue-

Rika: -sticks out her tongue back-

Kagome: Well, hopefully it'll be enough for everyone until next month, since it'll be hard for you to write with a broken arm.

Shippo: Yeah, but aren't you forgetting something?

Me: Oh right:P I'm sorry that it took so long to update and I'd personally like to thank digi-writer1392 and Saburo-the-flamer for their reviews for Ch. 5 and I expect at least five more reviews for this chapter before I continue, so don't forget to click the little go button at the bottom of the screen!!

Rika: -growls- Just shut up already, will ya! (She kicks the button on the side of my hospital bed, making both ends smash together)

Me: -muffled groan-

Everyone: (Except Rika) -winces- That's gotta hurt!

Shippo: SEE YA NEXT TIME!!!

(Oh...and if you want this fic to be finished, you guys had better put out the reviews...flames included! Please!!! I really need the info!!!)


	7. Important Authoress Note!

Authoress Note:

-Notices the angry looks on everyone's faces- I know I'm over **8 months late** for updating the Tamers meet the Inu-Gang, and for that I'm terribly sorry…

Kagome: unfortunately for Renaki, she hasn't had time to write lately…that and she's had a serious case of writer's block…

So if you guys could find it in your hearts to forgive me, I promise to have the 7th chapter posted before the end of September if not sooner, and please help me with some ideas for the chapter if you think the story should go on…

Kagome: again, she's very sorry and hopes to hear from you guys soon!

Your friend,

Renaki


End file.
